


When your Heart beats next to Mine

by Yellow_Beacon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Beacon/pseuds/Yellow_Beacon
Summary: A late summer's eve, a visit to the studio and with a devilish plan in the making and Felix finds himself quicker back on his bed than he first intended.~or~Chris had been in love for what? Two years now? Slowly dying every time Felix would close in on his body like a magnet. Completely unable to fight the racing of his heart. Not knowing that his friend felt exactly the same.(yeah, I suck at summaries, sorry. It's the sweetest, really fucking hot and exactly what you need to swoon over our two favourite boys for a few minutes ♥)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 16
Kudos: 236





	When your Heart beats next to Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Me: promises to take a break and get caught up on "the fallen spear"  
> Also me: finishes a fic that has just been laying around in my docs all summer
> 
> Please consider writing a comment if you enjoyed this, just the smallest thing will make my day ♥

“Hi”   
“Hi” Chris looked over his shoulder to see a familiar figure standing in the open doorpost, dressed in black from different brands, a slight sweat on his brow but he was sure that it was because of the warm evening weather outside and the younger’s seemingly swift walk to the agency rather than working out, since he hadn’t seen him at the practice room or the gym,  
“Whatcha doin’?” Felix continued and Chris sighed deeply, swung around in his chair, stretched out his body on it and then leaned back against the backrest,   
“Trying to put together some new tracks, but I’m not sure yet. It could be something, after um... a lot of changes and tuning” he gave the younger a pained smile which Felix brightly replied, head resting against the doorpost, “Why? Are you here to keep me company?” Chris continued, a slightly teasing tone in his voice, “I could use it” he pulled off his beanie and combed his hand through the curly mess he hid underneath before he promptly put it on again, “What time is it even?” he asked with a small grimace and Felix let out a light chuckle,   
“11 pm-” he said and stepped into the room, pulling the door with to close it behind him,  
“and I can keep you company, for a while at least, because I really just came here to try and convince you to come home” Felix leaned back against the door, hands in the pockets of his track jacket and face bare from any products. Hair in a tousled white blonde mess and dear god above- if Chris could just pause time for a moment to take in the sight of the younger without the pressure of keeping things normal between them, he’d do it in a heartbeat.   
They were best friends, significantly closer now since quarantine pushed them all together tighter than normal. Like magnets that had only been dancing around each other and now somehow, somewhere along the way- suddenly just slammed together with a clash that was still hard to believe.   
To say that they were anything more than best friends might be… a stretch. Chris enjoyed Felix's company and Felix enjoyed Chris’. They had an unreal chemistry, unlike anything Chris had experienced with anyone else and could go from the deepest, most heartfelt conversations to just spewing out the most random things and mindless gibberish- without even as much as a rise of the other’s eyebrows. Felix enjoyed cuddles, enjoyed the skinship that came with living so close together, enjoyed the late, tuned out evenings and mornings with Chris wrapped around his waist and Chris…   
Well, Chris loved him so much it was nearly consuming him. All the things Felix did, the quirky little things that were just him, the way he spoke, the way his lips curled up in a smile that always left Chris’ chest aching, the way he giggled when they joked around at the dorm, rushing down the corridors while the younger shouted out in a mixture between Korean and English that he would stop the teasing if Chris stopped tickling him. The way he nuzzled into the crook of Chris’ neck while they shared a bed, inhaling deeply with a sigh like he could breathe properly again when Chris was near.   
But that was a dangerous thing to think- so Chris tried his best not to.  
Their whole relationship- everything that was them was always so easy and so much at the very same time and yet, Chris wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. Even if he wore a poker face every time it became _too easy_ and Felix would curl up against him like a cat seeking warmth. With a body so lithe and lean and small that Chris’ breath caught in his throat because he _knew_ that he should act normally.   
Knew that he shouldn’t feel his heart skip hard in his chest and knew that he couldn’t do anything to stop his stomach from running with somersaults.   
Knew that the ticking in his head, like the countdown on a bomb, was going to explode one of these days and he wouldn’t be able to take it any longer.   
Knew that he really shouldn’t bat a lash- because cuddling with a member in the group of strong brotherhood you’ve had for nearly four years now was normal and a warmth that all of them needed from time to time.   
Chris knew all those things and that’s when things became _too much_ because Felix would look up at him with those brown, big eyes of his. Filled to the very brink of adoration and love and fondness and Chris would raise his imaginary white flag high above his head. Shouting at himself while he couldn’t help but replicate the small, familiar smile that Felix gave him. Planted with his head in Chris’ lap or with his legs circled around Chris’ waist while the older sat in a lotus position and head resting on his chest while Chris sat with his phone, or laying down next to him on the pillow, burrowing his face in the back of Chris' neck, right where his hairline ended while he curled his arm around his waist to hold him tight as if the action could force Chris to fall asleep with pure, silent willpower alone.   
He had accepted that Felix was on his mind 24/7 by now.   
Felix- with his body, his smile and his freckles being the last thing he thought about before he went to sleep and Felix being the very first thing he thought about when he woke up (given he’d gotten any sleep at all) which was only enhanced if the younger was still sleeping soundly next to him. Breathing deeply against his chest, curled up against him with their legs tangled, and Chris would swallow deeply every time before he reached out and brushed away some baby hair that had gotten stuck in his forehead.  
Felix being the only one who could make him smile when he was barely awake and his brain craved for coffee above anything else. Felix in his arms while the younger sleepily tried to put together something that resembled breakfast. The smell of fabric softener on his cheek, shampoo on his hair and Chris wouldn’t even mind his morning breath if the younger would decide to kiss him right then and there in the middle of their kitchen, with the sun shining through the big window at his right, perfectly catching the strands of white in Felix's hair, the ember in his eyes and stars on his cheeks.   
“Hyung?” Felix asked and pulled him out of his daydreaming like a slap in the face,  
“Uh, yeah. Sorry- I totally zoned out” Chris shook his head and apologised while he fixed the beanie he wore so it covered his ears more when he looked away, turned back to his laptop and the unfinished bunch of songs on it,  
“And there’s my proof why you should follow me home” Felix started again, sighing deeply and the older could feel him approaching behind him,  
“Soon” he started up and then almost choked on his own hitched breath when the younger gently locked his arms around his neck before he placed his chin on the crown of his head,  
“How ‘soon’ is ‘soon’ though?” Felix asked and Chris swallowed, unsure if his racing heart was because of the touch of the younger or his strange adamancy to get him home,  
“Why? Do you have a surprise for me at the dorm?” Chris could hear how the younger let out a small chuckle and couldn’t help but smile as well,  
“No, I was thinking that we could buy some snacks before the convenience store around the corner closes…” he started out before he paused as if he was unsure of how Chris would react so the older only let out a small hum, “and perhaps watch a movie when we get home? It feels like we haven’t _properly_ watched a movie together in like forever”   
Chris hummed again and tried his hardest not to think about the way Felix fingertips seemingly subconsciously moved across his chest, painting tiny circles there, before he spoke up again, “It would be nice”   
“So how ‘soon is ‘soon’?” Felix asked again with a small sigh and Chris glanced at the clock in the corner of his screen with a smile stretched across his lips from the younger’s eagerness,  
“Give me 15”  
A minute passed, two minutes, three and Felix still stood where he was, moving his body in correlation with Chris, with his head rested neatly on top of the older’s,  
“Felix?” he asked after yet another minute had passed and the younger perked up as if he first now realised that he’d been clinging to his friend,  
“Sorry” he mumbled with a small embarrassed smile,   
“No, I’m fine” Chris assured when Felix started to peel himself away from him again, and he silently cursed himself when a quick thought crossed his mind, ‘It wasn’t like Felix would get disgusted and leave if I just asked’ he tried to reason with himself. He knew that they were close enough that it wouldn’t feel uncomfortable and Felix might just say no, “I mean it, I’m fine. I didn’t mean to scare you away… it's ok if you- I mean uh- if you wanted to… um-” he cleared his throat and turned around his chair again, “I mean to say that I- I could really use the cuddles” he tried to explain with extended arms and Felix only glanced at his thighs before he let out a small unsure laugh,   
“I’m totally gonna laugh in your face when we break the chair”   
“Please, you’re tiny, the chair is gonna hold” Chris answered, heart in his throat and endorphins buzzing in his ears like he just jumped from the highest trampoline at a pool when he scooted down a little, closed his hands around Felix lean waist and then carefully guided him down on his thighs.   
The younger was just tall enough to plant his feet flat against the ground and he gently closed his arms around Chris' neck again before he took a deep breath and rested his head against one outstretched arm. The older gently spun them around again, pulled his laptop and keyboard closer towards himself and even though this new position was a bit awkward- the feeling of Felix’s gentle breathing against the crook of his neck, and the small ticking of his heartbeat where they pressed chest against chest- was all worth it.   
“This is nice” Felix huffed out after one or two minutes and Chris only took one hand off his keyboard to place on the younger’s back, gently patted him there and hummed something incoherent back.  
Nice was actually the _least_ thing Felix could use when describing the feeling he had at that moment. Nice was the _only_ thing he dared to use. He was still unsure when his thing for the older started. Maybe just after Christmas, new years and one kid's room when Chris had decided that he had enough with tiptoeing around Felix, finally got his head out of his ass and started to do all the things he’d wanted to do for months, maybe even years. Cuddling him, crying with him, telling him about his worries and why he couldn’t fall asleep sometimes. Stopped being so tough all the time and their relationship grew because of that- because Chris found out that he could lean on Felix too. That he didn’t have to be so strong anymore- because it had been long since Felix was 16 years old with a dream and only a few words of Korean at his disposal.  
But maybe it was even earlier than that; when they had their first visit back in Australia together, touring like Stray Kids and Chris spoke so many beautiful heart-wrenching words with tears choking in his throat and Felix could only hug him while he felt how his own tears fell before he could stop them... before he even noticed that he was crying uncontrollably.  
Chris had roomed with him that day and they had hugged for hours after getting back from the show, gently nested in each other’s arms and Chris wore a bright smile on his lips when a shaky but certain, stern “Thank you” fell from his lips. A thank you that involved so many untold things that Felix still understood perfectly.  
_Thank you for not giving up on us. Thank you for sticking around instead of finding another group that you could debut with. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for staying._  
“Felix?” Chris asked, gently rubbing down his back, unsure if he was still awake and the younger hummed softly, raised himself up again, found himself a bit too close to his friend than he first expected, and it threw him off for a second.   
They paused like that, face to face with just barely two decimetre between each other and Chris could see how the younger swallowed hard, whole body tensing up against him. His gaze flickered from soft, brown eyes to a pair of full lips and he was unsure of what flew into him but something inside his mind just shouted out with panic. A warmth enveloped him when he acted completely on reflex, closed the small distance between them and a small gasp barely escaped Felix’s lips before they got pressed onto the older’s.  
He had never in his entire life experienced something like the feeling that was shooting through him at the moment. Chris’ whole body was singing- from his toes, his fingertips, spreading through his limbs to his head and that’s when he realised what he was doing and the surging bliss got replaced by pure terror,  
“Shit, fuck, sorry” he separated them just as quickly, cursing loudly and felt his ears light up red, “that wasn’t- I didn’t mean to- I don’t know what I-” he tried to explain, jumping over his words in his hurry to explain but Felix only smiled, big and bright and Chris felt shameful tears burn in his eyes and blurring his vision when the younger gently cupped his face,   
“But I do” Felix said and slowly pulled the older back into the kiss, flushing their chests together at the moment, as if he wanted to get even closer than they already were and it took Chris’ breath away, completely frozen again from surprise before Felix cupped his face and brushed his thumb over his cheekbone to make him relax and kiss him back.   
His heart flipped hard in his chest from the realisation and he sat up more properly, with one arm locked tightly around the younger’s waist to prevent him from falling backwards, while the other buried into blonde locks when he deepened the kiss and a hitched giggle broke from Felix's lips at the motion. Chris felt his heart pound hard in his ears and heard how the younger softly groaned against him. Adrenaline was rushing through his system and he hoped, so bad that this moment could last forever. He gently tugged on Felix's hair, felt how the small pyre that burned in his stomach blew up like a wildfire when the younger let out a deep groan, fingertips buried in the short hair on the back of his head, dipping down in the collarbone of his black tank top.   
_Fuck_ , his head was spinning from the overwhelming feelings that swum in his body and he gently cupped the youngers cheek, placed his thumb on the corner of Felix's lips and gently forced his jaw open while he deepened the kiss. Kitten licked into the younger’s mouth and the noise that Felix let out then went straight to the core of his stomach, setting him ablaze. He wished that the younger would never stop his wandering hands- the butterfly light touch of fingertips traced along his arms, the muscles that stretched the pale skin on them, his barely clothed chest, the brown coloured hair that softly brushed against his neck.   
“I’ve been wanting to do this for the longest time” Chris mumbled against Felix's lips and the younger sighed out a deep “Uhu, me too” before he opened his mouth and sinfully licked across his lower lip. Chris gasped out with surprise but slipped his tongue out to meet Felix’s again nonetheless, felt how his cock twitched hard in the basketball shorts he wore and how his breath hitched in his throat when the younger let out a deep whine before he jolted his hips down onto him. Rubbing his bottom down on the hard cock that poked his inner thigh. A small gasp broke from his lips when Chris moved the hand that wasn’t supporting him, down from his hair, over his back and then finally came to rest at his ass, squeezed him gently in his hands before he took a secure grip around his waist, gently moving him on top of his cock in slow, agonizing, shallow thrusts.  
“I want you” Felix whispered out in a small groan, breath shaky and Chris swallowed hard when he met those dark brown eyes of his, lips kissed red and hair in an even bigger disarray than when he first arrived,  
He wanted him too, so bad he could feel his heart skip a beat, dropping to his stomach and pulsating with an indescribable need.   
“Do you-” Chris started, swallowed hard again and felt how his ears flushed red,   
“Wanna fuck? Yeah I do” Felix continued and smiled when he felt how the air was punched out of the older, “But not here” he continued, “It feels weird with all the monitors”  
Chris glanced behind the younger while he stood up. The two empty screens above him stared blankly back and he cleared his throat, tried his best to suppress a big smirk when he noticed the hard-on tenting the front of the younger’s joggers and quickly disconnected his laptop before grabbing his things.  
They walked back in a hurry, the convenience store completely forgotten. It was loud and chaotic in the dorm as usual when they arrived and while some members watched a drama and passionately reenacting the scenes, the rest of them were in their rooms. Chris put his stuff on the kitchen table and then they sneaked by the best they could, into the room that they shared with Changbin, and Chris sighed deeply with relief when they found it empty. The younger closed he door behind them, turned the lock and then gave Chris a small smile while a soft blush tinted his cheeks,   
“It’s empty because of a reason” he started off like he’d read Chris’s thoughts and the older looked at him with a puzzled expression, “I might’ve had a plan”  
“You… might’ve had… a plan?” Chris repeated slowly, unsure if he heard right.  
His Felix? His little sunshine Lixie? The angelic, lovable boy who baked him brownies and chocolate chip cookies and always knew how to cheer him up and make him feel so soft with the amount of warm love he radiated, the embodiment of everything sweet and good and precious in this world had a… plan?  
Felix nodded slowly while the small blush spread to his ears and Chris stammered out a small, “You were going to-”  
“I was going to seduce you or whatever, the rest of the members are gonna leave in just a few minutes and I-” Felix started and fiddled with his jacket, “I uh- Hyung, please don’t. It’s embarrassing-” he begged and Chris just nodded slowly while he tried his best with keeping a composed expression, almost breaking out in a chuckle, “I’ve had this idea for months but then you kissed me just now and I just thought- fuck it. I don’t need to make things so complicated. I know you and I’ve been tiptoeing around this for far too long and I- I just” he swallowed deeply, “Just want you-” he pulled a grimace, jaw clenching while he looked away, “-want us- for you to- I mean…” he inhaled deeply and Chris reached his hand out and laced their fingers together, felt on the dampness on Felix’s how nervous he really was, “I want you, hyung. I-” he paused, “No, wait, scratch that” he shook his head and took a sharp breath, “ _I need you_. I have been for the longest time and I just can’t… I can’t live and breathe next to you for any longer without knowing if- if all the time we’ve spent together these past months when the world has been pushed on a standstill… if it was all as friends, as your little bro. Because… because I _can_ do that” Felix swallowed deeply, eyes flickering and Chris was unsure if even he, himself, believed the words that just escaped him, “I can do it for the sake of the team- but if there’s more… If that kiss just earlier meant anything…” he looked up again and met Chris’ gaze, “I want it to mean more. I want us. Us together”  
Chris smiled at that and felt how his heart thumped in his ears like he’d just done a full hour of intense workout at the gym, “I kissed you because I love you” he said without hesitation and immediately felt a weight lift off his shoulders. A secret that he’d carried with him for so long, gone just like that, like dust in the wind.  
“Yeah, yeah I know. You say that sometimes... but is it for real? Is it a different love than the one you feel for the others?” Felix pressed on and Chris put an arm around his waist instead, pulling his body closer to his, flushing them together from top to toe. Hand raising up to gently brush his hair away from his forehead, and Felix’ eyelids fluttered at the delicate touch,  
“Of course it’s different” he assured and Felix was just about to open his mouth to continue when Chris’ hand dropped to his cheek instead,   
“I love you” he repeated and closed the distance between them, gently kissed those heart-formed full lips again, holding the body of the younger even tighter, “I really, really do. Have been for the longest time as well” he mumbled, enveloped his friend with his body and Felix let out a small whimper between them.  
“I- I love you too” he said and Chris smiled into the kiss, gently coaxed Felix’s head to the side to deepen it and the younger let out a deep groan next- a noise that made Chris’ whole body shudder.   
He took a step forward- forced Felix to take one back in the process, and then another and another and couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips when his friend let out a small yelp while the back of his legs hit the mattress and he fell backwards onto the bed. A small giggle quickly broke from Felix’s lips, breathless and he elevatated himself higher on the mattress while making himself comfortable, pulled the bedsheet away from underneath him and combed a hand through his hair to pull it away from his face. Chris was struck by an immense wave of adoration when he did so and the sharp flip his whole chest did was almost like a punch to the stomach. The tracksuit the younger wore had raised up a little, showing off a thin sliver of pale skin on his abdomen and Chris drew a sharp breath of air when Felix’s hands continued from his hair down to his chest, slowly unzipped his jacket and revealed a black tee underneath, all while keeping eye contact with the older.   
Was this really happening?   
Was the quiet, unresolved but still ever-present dream he’s had ever for- what… two years now finally happening? Felix gently wet his lips, and a small choked up breath shook his chest when he inhaled.   
“Come here” he said softly and Chris swallowed hard and felt how butterflies exploded in his stomach when the younger reached out for him, legs parted and with hands that stretched out in grabby motions.   
The older placed his kneecaps on the bed and moved over to his friend, breath hitched in his throat when Felix gave him a bright smile and Chris melted into his touch when he placed a gentle hand on his cheek, stroked down his cheekbone with his thumb and gently rubbed his inner thighs against Chris' hips when the older laid down comfortably on his body. A moment passed, with them just laying like that while staring into each other’s eyes before Chris gently scoffed, like he couldn’t believe that what was happening wasn’t a dream.  
“You’re so gorgeous, you know that right?” he asked while he traced his fingers over the younger’s forehead, down over his cheek and button nose, the freckles that adorned them like a starry night and smiled while a small blush covered Felix’s face.   
“You say that…” Felix answered and Chris let out a small chuckle,   
“You are, and for me to be able to say it like this-” he felt his heart squeeze and throat constrict, “for me to- to hold you like this-” he reached forward again and Felix hummed when their lips met again, so gently and delicate that there was barely a press, “to kiss you” Chris whispered between them, and he wet his lips before lacing their fingers together again, locking the hand above Felix’s head, “words cannot describe how happy I am right now” he continued and Felix let out a small adorable snort, “I should tell you that I love you more often then” he said and Chris nodded, “I’d like that”   
The next kiss was hungrier, more intense, with an intent to pick up where they left off at the studio. Chris raised himself slightly so that he was sitting on his folded knees instead and slowly pulled his tank top over his head. Not that Felix had never seen him like that before, but the situation was different now. He did this _for_ Felix, for Felix to be able to see him without needing to glance away again, like he was always forced to do. The younger swallowed hard, met Chris' eyes and then raised up slightly as well, pulled off his jacket, flung it at the floor, and Chris felt embarrassed to admit that he had to hold his breath when his friend reached for his tee.   
“Wait, let me” he heard himself say just as Felix closed his fingers around the lining and the younger only swallowed and nodded quietly before he raised his arms to help when Chris pulled the shirt over his head.   
He paused, gently placed a hand on Felix’s upper abdomen and pushed him back on the bed so he could look at him properly as well. He was leaner than Chris himself was, slim and lithe in places where Chris was bulky. Strong still, with toned abs that constricted under the older’s gaze. Thin, dark, soft hair trailed from his navel down into his pants and Chris licked his lower lip into his mouth to prevent an awkward groan from escaping his throat.  
Pants followed next and Chris scooted down slightly before he sat up better, pulled the elastic waistband of his shorts over his butt, down over his thighs and legs. Pulled off his socks too before he finally met Felix’s dark eyes, lips slightly parted and eyelids hooded and Chris realised, like a lightning from a clear sky, that it was all for him. That the younger looked so blown away was because of his appearance, and he felt as small blush tint his cheeks and ears while he playfully tugged on Felix’s pant leg,  
“Your turn” he choked out and Felix grabbed a hold of the lining of his pants, pulled them down slowly and Chris bit back a moan when he raised his legs to pull them off his ankles, socks following as well.  
Time paused between them while they looked at each other properly, for the first time ever. Felix underwear was tenting and Chris couldn’t wait to pull it off him as well. Fingertips itching when he turned to himself first, and he could see how Felix held his breath when his thumbs dipped into the lining of his underwear and pulled it down fully, letting it join their small pile of clothes on the floor. The older looked away, felt how his entire body flushed red when Felix stared at his naked self. His cock hard, blood-filled and turned up against his belly button and he felt how a bead of precum dripped from the top, slowly ran down the shaft. He fought the need to close his hand around himself and felt how his thighs shook a little when he stopped the urge to thrust forward into thin air.  
“Hyung” Felix breathed and Chris wet his lips while he finally made eye contact with the younger again, “You…you’re” he exhaled, almost in a scoff of disbelief, “You’re breathtaking. I can’t believe that you want this, want me just as much. I never thought-” he was interrupted by Chris' lips on his again, gently kissing him while the older regained his position again, fingertips dipping into Felix underwear and the younger let out a hitched gasp when Chris broke them off again, put distance between them while he gently tugged the underwear down over Felix butt, his thighs and then paused, completely enchanted by the vision in front of him. The younger held back a small chuckle, pulled the underwear the rest of the way and then felt his cheeks flush when a small smile tugged in the corners of Chris’ lips,   
“Wow” he said simply and Felix rolled his eyes but gently bit down on his lower lip when Chris placed his hands on his body again, slowly, like he was unsure if he was allowed.   
Fingertips carefully encircled the younger’s waist, thumbs rubbing down hip bones and Chris held back a small groan at the way it fit so perfectly in his hands. So narrow and dazzlingly flawless, with that soft skin of his stretched over the muscles on his abdomen. He let his hands wander up, to the other’s constricted ribcage, fingertips barely brushing over harden nipples and Felix gasped again, felt how a drop of pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock, down to his lower stomach and his breath hitched when he realised that Chris saw so as well.   
The younger felt how the other’s cock twitched against his thigh and he swallowed hard to prevent another gasp from slipping past his lips when Chris locked lips with him again, not giving him the courtesy of catching his breath before he slipped his tongue into his mouth and Felix groaned softly into the air between them, a groan that turned into a deep growl when Chris closed a hand around his cock. Gently tugging on him while he thrust between his thighs, shamelessly to get some sort of friction and it was turning him crazy with an indescribable need.   
“Lixie” Chris choked out and he hummed out something incoherent as a reply, “Can I- I really wanna make love to you”  
Felix broke the kiss with a small chuckle, “You can use harsher words like that, you know” he said and watched while the ears of his friend turned bright red,  
“Yeah, but it’s not about just fucking. I wanna make you feel good. Properly good”  
Felix swallowed hard and pushed the older closer with a leg on his lower back with a small smile curling his lips, “Then do it. Prepare me and make love to me”  
Chris cringed softly, “Yeah, it does sound more awkward than I first intended, sorry”   
But Felix just shook his head, took the older’s right hand in his and brought it up to his lips, let his index finger slip between and Chris felt his limbs grow weak when the younger began to coat it in saliva, still keeping the eye contact before he let another finger slip between his lips, sucked on it gently and let his tongue swirl around them and Chris felt his stomach run with somersaults. Allowed Felix to let go of his fingers and then guided it down between his legs to the twitching hole there,  
“Are you sure?” Chris had barely finished his question when Felix pushed his index finger inside himself, nearly choked on the saliva still in his mouth and nodded with a smirk tugging on his lips.   
The older’s lips parted with admiration while Felix let go of his hand, scooted down until his ass was placed in Chris’ lap and he wanted to capture and remember the small, soft groans of pleasure that broke from his lips when Chris carefully thrust it in and out, watching while Felix’s breath hitched in his throat.   
“More” the younger groaned out soon enough and he added another finger, watched how Felix captured his gaze with glazed over eyes and brought his hand up to comb through the short hair in the back of Chris' head before he pushed him down to press their lips together again.   
Their tongue’s met before lips did and it was less of a kiss and more just like harshly breathing in each other’s exhales while Chris worked his finger’s deeper into his friend, nose bumping against each other and foreheads pressing against each other while Chris gently scissored his fingers. Broke out in a smile when Felix burrowed the back of his head harder into the pillow when his fingers nudged against his prostate. A long string of translucent pre-cum dripped from the tip of his cock and joined in the small pool on the bottom of his stomach and the older basically caved in on himself, unsure if he’d ever been so turned on in his entire life. Heart skipping while Felix’s legs slightly shook while he pushed back against his friend’s fingers.  
“Can’t wait. Need more, please” the younger begged and Chris nodded, raised himself a bit, spit in his hand, gave his cock a few tugs while coating as well as he could and then sat up more properly, took a secured hold of Felix's thighs and hoisted them up on his shoulders, which earned him a hitched giggle from his friend.   
“I love you” Chris whispered out and locked his eyes with Felix who raised his hand and cupped his face,   
“I love you too” he answered before his mouth fell open and his face contorted into a small grimace when Chris carefully jolted his hips forward, pushed the head past the ring of muscles and then shuddered while his cock got enveloped by an incredibly warm, velvety feeling.   
“Fuck” Felix choked out and gripped tightly around his biceps,   
Chris forced himself to pause, even though it took up all his willpower to not just fully thrust into Felix because he couldn’t stop constricting around him and it was making him dizzy already,  
“Are you ok? You need to relax a bit or I won’t be able to give you the good lovin’ I’ve promised” he whispered out and placed a gentle kiss on the younger's forehead.  
“I’m fine, sorry” Felix hushed back and swallowed hard, tried his best to relax and held back a hitched groan when Chris bottomed out inside him completely. Feeling the stretch from where he was slightly girthier at the root of the shaft and shuddered with a wanton need when he felt the other’s balls press hard against his lower back.  
Chris was just a bit bigger than he was, still average but it didn’t change the fact that this was his first time and every instinct in his body wanted to fight against the discomfort from the intrusion. It only seemed to lessen while Chris gently rubbed small circles over his hipbone with one hand while he closed his other around his cock in a soft, open grasp, gently putting pressure on the underside to distract him while he moved in small barely centimetre movements for him to get used to the feeling,  
“Fuck, Lixie. You feel so good. So warm and tight I can barely breathe” Chris whined out and Felix felt his cheeks grow warm, he would never have guessed that the older would be so expressive in bed but it was certainly a confidence boost to know that he felt as good for Chris as the other did for him.  
“Move, please. I- I need you” he finally gasped out, unable to just feel the other inside him without any movement any longer and Chris grunted while he closed his hands around his waist again and pushed out before he jolted his hips forward again, setting a pace that quickly made Felix’s heart flutter hard in his chest.   
He couldn’t describe the feeling that spread through him, the weight of Chris’ body on his, encapsulating him with a warmth that he could only hold on to while the older bent him into a C, thrusting into him while holding him like Felix would break apart if he let go. He felt full, completely stuffed in a way he would never have been imagined and just couldn’t get more of it, parted his legs further, raised his ass more to allow Chris to sink deeper into him, thrusting against that spot inside of him that made it blacken in front of his eyes and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold on for long. That he was on the verge of falling already.   
“Come- come inside me. I want to go the rest of the day knowing that you belong to me” Felix whimpered out and Chris groaned, sat up again and placed his hands on the back of the younger’s thighs, pushing apart his legs until they hit the mattress on the side of his body.  
Watched with hooded eyes how his cock got swallowed up by the swell of Felix puckering hole, again and again, before he glanced up and gave his friend a small breathless smile,  
“You’re so gorgeous, completely taking my breath away” he swallowed and let out a moan when the younger constricted around him while he closed a hand around himself, fingers barely long enough to fully reach around the shaft,  
He felt it approaching like a racing train, unable to stop, and he licked his lower lip into his mouth while gripping harder around Felix's thighs,   
“Cum Lixie, I won’t- I can’t hold back for long” and the younger swallowed hard, gripped harder around himself and Chris groaned while he watched how the other’s mouth fell open and he inhaled sharply in a gasp while his body coiled up and small ribbons of cum splattered across his lower stomach.  
The feeling of the younger’s orgasm tipped him off as well and he trusted a few more time, pushing as deep as he could while Felix constricted hard enough to nearly prevent him to move and his head tilted back while he spilt inside his friend, feeling how the other swallowed it all up before he pulled out and laid down next to the younger with a groan.   
A comfortable silence laid over them like a blanket while they both breathed heavily in unison. Felix broke it first with a small chuckle, “That was amazing” he combed his hand through his hair and gave Chris a smile, eyes and nose slightly scrunched up and he couldn’t help but reach forward and place a small kiss on that smile.  
Feeling his heart pound with happiness from the fact that he’d be able to kiss those lips whenever he wanted from here on.   
“I love you” he repeated yet again and Felix scooted a bit closer, placed a small kiss on his shoulder and gave him another smile,  
“I love you too”


End file.
